When You're Obsessed
by Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN
Summary: Do you know if you have an unhealthy obsession with YuYu Hakusho? Well, that answer for me is yes and I'm here to help you all decide if you do to. Just read what I have written here and if most of them fit with you, WELCOME TO THE CLUB OF CRAZY PEOPLE!
1. Author's Crazy Obsession

_**Hello peoples! I'm back and with a vengeance! I'm feeling really stupid right now and this just kinda came to mind in a matter of seconds. I was on a sugar rush and crazy things happen when I have sugar rushes. **__**This list is just a bunch of things you do or know when you have a very, VERY unhealthy obsession with Yu-Yu Hakusho. Yes I do mean a VERY unhealthy obsession with the show. The things written in here are very crazy and will make some laugh while others will agree that I need a mental hospital. NEWS FLASH! Even the mental hospitals said I was a lost cause so GIVE UP ON SENDING ME THERE!**_

**I will tell you now that everything that I have written on this first chapter is true for me. I will continue this fic as long as you guys are willing to help me so review and tell me some of your obsessions with Yu-Yu Hakusho. I have enough material for maybe another two chapters but I would really appreciate the help and support. This is really just for fun so I cuss a lot. Sorry for anyone if I offend them but this is something I just did for the hell of it. No flames please.**

_**So without further adieu I will start my fic, **_**"When You're Obsessed."**

-------------

**When You're Obsessed…**

Your mom knows all about your favorite character and can agree that you have very scary similarities. (She knows ALL about Hiei and his little attitude.)

You frequently have dreams that you're whisked away from your world and taken to Yu-Yu Hakusho by your favorite character. (Yes, and they all revolve around the sexy Hiei.)

You're absolutely PISSED when your mom wakes you up.

You willingly beat the hell out of someone who insults Yu-Yu Hakusho.

All of your friends-anime/manga supporting or not-know what the abbreviation YYH stands for.

When you're forced to evacuate your home, the only thing that concerns you is saving anything that deals with Yu-Yu Hakusho. (Yes, this happened to me for real and people told me I have priority problems. Psh.)

You've gone as far as making punnett squares for you and your favorite character. (For those who don't know that's how you can learn to see what genes will pass onto the offspring. Hair color, eye color, ect.)

You've actually written a wedding scene for a character and yourself. (Don't judge me you judgmental bastards out there!)

All happy people become known as acid rays of sunshine (like Botan).

When you cry and you look to see if you made tear gems.

You get a dragon tattoo on your arm and run around shouting, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" (I haven't done it yet but I will dang it!)

You're a firm believer that when demons take over the world that all you have to do is butter them up with their weakness to live. (My weapon would be sweet snow. Lots and LOTS of Sweet Snow.)

You've walked around all day with a wrap on your forehead saying that it was hiding your third eye. (And my friends tried to take it off. I used Fist of the Mortal Flame except mine didn't look as cool as Hiei's.)

You've gone as far as writing a self insert on fanfiction.

You've actually dreamed about the self insert after you started it.

You will save money-never spending a single dime of it-for months just to buy ONE volume of manga. (Waiting for volume thirteen of volume Yu-Yu Hakusho baby! JUST WAITING!)

You will fight someone-real fighting too-in a bookstore over the last manga volume! (This guy tried to steal the last volume. I kicked his ass.)

You've gotten into a fist fight with a person over which character belonged to who. (The wench said Hiei's was hers. I disagreed……strongly.)

You won said fight above. (She didn't stand a chance.)

You curse Mukuro to the darkest depths of hell and call her a slut. (She stripped in front of Hiei damn it!) (Ok sorry Mukuro fans out there because I will admit that she's not a bad fighter at all and some of her moves are kinda cool. But like Botan she's really one of the characters that got on my nerves, but I have to admit she's a really great fighter. That's the only reason why I'll try to be nicer to her.)

You will readily admit that you'd rather live in the Yu-Yu Hakusho world. (Screw this world! I'd much rather live in fantasy than this hell we call reality.)

Every time you see a baby with a pacifier you go up to it and whisper if it's Koenma.

You've written a Yu-Yu Hakusho story with a friend and it went over eight hundred and eighty-six pages long.

You and a friend can spend a whole day talking about Yu-Yu Hakusho and NOTHING ELSE. (Never, ever, EVER straying from the conversation. BEAT THAT FOOLS!)

You laugh at people who say Yu-Yu Hakusho is _'JUST'_ a TV show.

You do not approve of rabid fan attacks unless you're leading them.

Your attitude is modeled after a character. (Nice to meet you. I'm Hiei's double.)

Your friends are afraid you'll become said character.

You ignore your teacher's lectures to daydream about fight scenes that have happened or could happen in the anime/manga.

Your friend who hates manga/anime can tell you about how you and your favorite character are similar.

You write secret scenes about a character that you'll NEVER, EVER, _**EVER**_ show anyone at any time. (That's none of anyone's business.)

You frequently imagine yourself appearing in the anime to murder someone who hurt your favorite character. (No one should DARE touch my sexy Hiei!)

You swear on your life that you see your favorite character in real life at least once a day. (I swore I saw Hiei just a block away from my street. I SWEAR it was him! I'm not kidding! Spiky hair and all!)

You've seen a shadow move in your room and you swear-ON YOUR LIFE-that is was your favorite character. (……Hiei……?)

You've heard a character's voice in your house after you've woken up in the morning asking if you slept well.

You were home alone for the one above. (It happened and I immediately called my friend to assure myself I was sane.)

You get on the computer just to listen to your favorite character's theme song and stare at pictures of them.

You would be soooooooooooooo happy doing the above for hours on end.

You've gotten in trouble for shouting angrily at one of the characters for being a "dumbass" at five in the morning. (Mom didn't think it was too funny.)

In your mind anyone who slicks their hair back becomes number one candidates for becoming a Spirit Detective.

-------------

_At the moment I've gone brain dead. I'll come up with more ideas soon and hopefully I'll have some help in the reviews. In the meantime I guess all I have to say is……_

_To be continued……_

_-------------_

_**Well there you go. Now that you all probably think I need some mental help why don't you share with me what happens to you! Tell me what you thought of my list and give me some ideas to add! I'll be waiting!**_

_**Seriously though. This entire thing is just for fun. SO be crazy. Live a little and laugh your asses off! Review and tell me what you think. (And please no one telling me I need help. I understand this already and I know some of the things I wrote will creep some people out.) REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**Clickie the button. It loves you! Clickie, clickie, people, clickie, clickie.**


	2. The Obsession Continues

_**Wow! This got a really good reaction didn't it? Lol. I aim to please and to cause you all to have breathing problems from laughter! I know I do! I also have problems with my brain but we don't have to tell anyone that now do we? So shush everyone and let's keep my lack of sanity a secret.**_

_**I'm happy so many people liked it and thank you all for the reviews! I'll keep this up as long as my mind continues creating these things and people help me when I'm stuck!**_

**Note: This is JUST FOR FUN! So if I say something that offends someone, I'm sorry but it's just the way I wrote it in. Don't get mad at me and just laugh along.**

_**Well now that I'm done with my ranting let's start the story. Now honestly people, if I owned Yu-Yu Hakusho do you think I'd be here writing about my obsession? No, I'd be off continuing the story with more fighting and stuff like that. Alright let's start the obsession problems!**_

-------------

**When You're Obsessed:**

You and a fellow obsessor have gotten a wall projector and placed characters on it so they show up on the wall. Once you have you have meaningful conversations with it and act out an episode. (Donated by ninja-v!)

You play the Yu-Yu Hakusho video game in your third trimester. (Donated by ninja-v!)

You play YYH video games instead of studying for a test you have the next day. (And I still aced it damn it! Although……I answered some of the questions by having some of the characters talk it out through my head……right……)

On a daily basis you walk around speaking in nothing but riddles. (Curse Kurama's cool way of talking……and Hiei too when he feels like it.)

'Hn' is a word that you often use in day-to-day speech.

You think that 'hn' should be an official word found in the dictionary.

You can easily and effortlessly repeat a character's dialogue without using any kind of reference. (And people say it's a bad thing. Hn.)

You use a character's dialogue in normal conversations without even thinking about it.

If you can't find anything to say that comes from a character, you purposely create a situation where you can. (So what if I like talking like Hiei and make it so I can almost everyday……I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!)

(Happens if you like Kurama) After watching the anime, you find yourself thinking all guys with red hair and green eyes are adorable. (NOTE TO FRIEND! If you're reading this you know who you are and why I put this down!)

(Happens if you like Hiei) After watching the anime, you find yourself thinking all short guys with a bit of an attitude are adorable. (……Ok so maybe Hiei is the reason I liked that guy……)

Short people are now a cause for concern if you piss them off. (BEWARE! Hiei infected them with rage issues! RUN!)

Everyone around you becomes over-sentimental humans that you would never risk your life for. (Why the hell should I nearly get myself hurt trying to save someone else that wasn't a part of my family? What'd they do for me?)

For a straight week you had nothing but Yu-Yu Hakusho dreams every time you fell asleep. (I'm serious! Even if I was taking a short nap, all the dreams were Yu-Yu Hakusho……and strange thing is I remember them. In great detail.)

If you see a toddler with 'official' looking papers, you run for your life! (I'M NOT TAKING A MISSION KOENMA!)

You've learned that guys with orange hair, blue uniforms, and nasally voices are a reason to RUN! (The annoyance! GACK!)

You ignore schoolwork to read/write about Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Three different teachers for three different classes caught you doing the above and you didn't get in trouble. (That was me today! I was sooooo freaking happy!)

You learned how to spell their names and weapon names in Japanese characters. (I love writing Hiei's name all over my notebook……don't judge me!)

When you watch other animes that share similar voice actors, you only see the character from Yu-Yu Hakusho talking. (I swear it's scary. I see Hiei playing Shin's dad in Shin-chan and I see Hiei as one of the vampires in Trinity Blood! I only see Hiei and its funny!)

When listening to music that has nothing to do with anime you imagine a music video made for your favorite character. (Awwww……HIEI!!!!!)

When listening to a song you make a music video in your head from scenes of the anime, all surrounding your favorite character.

If you listen to a character's theme song, you imagine the character singing it.

You imagine a character (or characters) acting out a movie you saw.

You wonder how the characters would react if they found out they were from a manga/anime.

You imagine characters being thrown into other animes and getting stuck there. (Hiei and Kurama in Naruto……HAHAHAHAHA!)

You draw and write about chibi characters. (Chibi Hiei is so CUTE!)

You love and huggle chibi dolls of your favorite character. (HIEI CHIBI!)

LONG LIVE CHIBI HIEI!!!!! (I honestly have no freaking clue where that came from……that's another sign of obsession.)

A great source of entertainment for you is imagining your favorite character going through a day of your life. (Hiei would slaughter all the pests around me before half of the day was even up……I might have to let that happen.)

You've drawn your character with an Ipod. IN GREAT DETAIL! (Hiei looked so cuuuuuute!)

You were blasting YYH music when you were drawing it. (WILD WIND!)

You took the time to compose a list of songs that would be found on that Ipod. (A lot of music because it was one of the big ones that has A LOT of free space. It took some time but I love it!)

You had to kick people's asses because they tried to steal your work of art.

The picture you drew is now hanging framed on the wall.

When you were supposed to be quiet in class, you burst into your favorite character's theme song and thus received strange looks. Mainly from the teacher wondering what language you were singing.

You know all of your character's strengths, weaknesses, their past, techniques, favorite things to eat, and their favorite saying by heart. (This is useful information! I don't give a damn what people say!)

If someone tells you a word is taboo, you'll say it just because you're too damn proud to take the warning seriously. (It wasn't one of Hiei's finer moments but I probably would've done the same exact thing.)

You've become good in school and have kicked EVERYONE'S ass in tests (especially Biology). (What the fudge? Great another Kurama double.)

You have non-stop ideas for a 'When You're Obsessed' fanfic.

-------------

_Hahaha. There's another obsession filled chapter. And I have WAY more to come so I hope that everyone keeps reading this! It's bound to get crazier and crazier._

_To Be Continued……_

_-------------_

_**So there's the second installment of **_**'When You're Obsessed'**_**. I hope you all liked it because I had fun writing it! (Except when I was caught by my teachers in class!) I will definitely keep this up because I already have a third list. If you have any idea don't be afraid to tell me! I like craziness people!**_

**Clickie the button of joy! It makes the entire world happy! Clickie, clickie, people, clickie, clickie.**


	3. Obsession Loves Company

_**Well, I'm happy people like this fic so much. I told you I have an unhealthy obsession with Yu-Yu Hakusho (more like Hiei but that's not anyone's business). I was writing this story in class after my huge test and had to keep myself from laughing out. I saw a Chibi Hiei run across my test paper and do some amazing fighting techniques before running off to let me finish my test. It was so awesome. Although my teacher thought I was over stressed or something.**_

**Note: This is JUST FOR FUN! So if I say something that offends someone, I'm sorry but it's just the way I wrote it in. Don't get mad at me and just laugh along.**

_**If I owned Yu-Yu Hakusho I'd be writing a whole side story that only follows Hiei because I love him and I think more people need to understand about his past other than think he has an attitude problem. He's had a rough life and people need to see that. Honestly I can see where he's coming from and I understand why he acts like that. I think me and him would get along just fine.**_

-------------

_Yayz! Thank You to my friend Ray! You really helped me with the last bit of this because lately I've only been able to think of my other two Yu-Yu Hakusho stories. I was so confuzzled and my thoughts kept slamming into one another not letting me think. Waaaaaaaaaa! Thanks again!_

-------------

**When You're Obsessed:**

You're taking the I-STEP (or some other huge test like it that determines graduation) and when you're struggling with a problem a chibi of your favorite character runs across the page and does some attacks before disappearing once again. (I looked at it and whispered, "Did Chibi Hiei just run across the page calling out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame?")

The Chibi that ran across your page helped you get the right answer.

You danced around after getting the answer during one of the breaks and had people look at you like you were on crack.

You're sitting at your school desk and look up to see your favorite character standing in the doorway of your class.

You were the only one in the class room for the one above.

You've hated someone and made a punching dummy that looked strikingly similar to them. (OK Kuwabara went overboard with that one……but then it makes me wonder how he knew how to do that in the first place……bad images.)

Plenty of your friends tell you that you are obsessed and need mental help. (Donated by Bleeding Darkness Dragon. I agree with you there. It happens everyday to me. I tell them to go and shove their faces in whatever food is being served at lunch.)

After reading this fic you've realized that almost everything I've said applies to you.

You squealed when you reread the fic and found out I was right. (Yeah, you know some of you went back to check if I was right and you know it!)

People tell you that you're too obsessed with a character and that you need to come back to reality.

You looked at that person seriously and said, "(insert character name her) IS my reality." (They called me insane and walked away.)

You have the time and ability to recognize when voice actors play similar roles in different animes. (Donated by Sekamu. Don't feel bad. I've notice it for Hiei plenty of times.)

You'll be writing other stories for something that has nothing to deal with Yu-Yu Hakusho and you frequently find yourself wanting to put an YYH character name instead of the right one.

People saying that you're obsessed with YYH doesn't faze you anymore. You've heard it plenty of times before.

You can actually come up with as many things as I can for this fic.

You read a story on fanfiction JUST because it was in the YYH section.

If you're lagging behind in gym class and need to run faster you imagine yourself being chased by one of the characters because you stole something valuable from them and they are now trying to kill you. (I imagined that I took Hiei's katana and tear gem……I ran like a bat outta hell for that one, I tell you. If it was true I wouldn't have lived.)

If you can't imagine them trying to kill you and are still lagging behind in gym class you imagine yourself leading a rabid fan attack on your favorite character.

You ran faster than the whole class for the one above.

Someone doubts your ability to do something and you tell them to go Screw themselves. (I'll give Kuwabara his credit there. That was funny and fit in perfectly with the story.)

You think about who you'd befriend first if you got sucked into their world.

You made sure that it'd be a good ally so you could make the other one's your friend too.

You put a lot of thought into the things you'd do if you were sucked into their world.

A teacher called on you to answer a question and you could not answer it because you had a character's dialogue chanting through your brain.

You've been caught reading YYH manga in class when you should've been writing a five page essay. (I somehow managed to get myself out of that but the teacher now watches me like a hawk.)

You've jumped up behind someone and said, "Embrace the YYH Obsession!"

You're going to do the one above to one of your best friends soon just because you think it's funny.

A teacher caught you writing about a character in a class and forced you to read it aloud.

Everyone loved what you wrote and the teacher couldn't get you in trouble for it. (I only read the first half anyway. If I had gotten to the fight scene……I would've been sent to the principle's office and then to a mental hospital.)

Your license plate on your car reads something from YYH. (Like names, weapons, ect.)

You've made an actual shrine with candles and incense of the Anime or a character from the show.

You've taken classes to learn how to fight like your favorite character.

You were kicked out when you tried to fight with an imitation of their weapon.

You have more than 2,000 pictures (not exaggerating the fact either) of your favorite character and you still are looking for more. (Hiei picture's take up more than half of the memory on my computer.)

You dye your hair so that it's the same color as your favorite character.

You bring a stray animal into your house because it reminds you of your favorite character.

You named said animal after said character. (Come here my dear little Hiei. He's sooooo cute!)

You deny being a fangirl only to be proved wrong when someone brings out a picture and you try to huggle it.

You learn to play an instrument just because it's the main instrument used in your favorite character's theme song.

You now could not imagine life without YYH or your favorite character from YYH. (I'd be so incomplete without Hiei.)

-------------

_Hahaha. I have problems and I'm proud! I like having people know how crazy I am and then having other people say they're like me! YAYZ!_

_To Be Continued……_

_-------------_

_**Hehehehe. There's the third installment of insanity people! I've told you all that I'm obsessed so if you're getting freaked out reading this than stop. It only gets freakier from here so spare your minds and stop reading if you're afraid of what may come. Your IQ is at risk reading this. I'm just warning you now. SO I hope you like this and don't be afraid to review people! The button loves you, so love it back and review!**_


	4. Ha Ha HA! OBSESSION!

_**Well, I'm back! And crazier than ever! Yayz! For this one I have a kinda new idea. It'll have ways to tell you're crazy but some of them will be scenarios. If anything I write in this chapter has happened or seems familiar YOU ARE OBSESSED! Hey, but join the club. So am I! This is supposed to be funny, but if the new idea isn't as good as the original I won't do it again. Review please!**_

_**Alright then! If I own Yu-Yu Hakusho or anything that had to deal with it……I'D BE FILTHY FREAKING RICH! And very fluent in Japanese. Seeing as I'm neither of those do you think I own it? (sniffle) LET ME DREAM!**_

-------------

**When You're Obsessed:**

The song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson describes you well when it comes to Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Everyone knows not to touch your manga. Or ELSE!

You're friends know that when you get a new manga/anime volume not to go near it for fear of you stabbing them with a pen.

You incessantly whine whenever you pass something that has to deals with Yu-Yu Hakusho.

You don't even have to ask for money anymore. Your parents automatically hand you the normal amount of money you spend when you pass the place that holds you anime/manga.

You'll be talking about something that absolutely has NOTHING to do with Yu-Yu Hakusho-or anime/manga in general-and you somehow direct it to Yu-Yu Hakusho.

You've written a really bloody, gory story about your favorite character and barely escaped getting in trouble when a teacher decided to ask why you were writing instead of reading. (Phew. My other story _To Kill_ almost got me in so much trouble. I'm so happy I can lie through my teeth.)

You often daydream about a character whenever you listen to a song that reminds you of them.

_(Girls Only!)_ You convinced your friend, who is the best artist in the whole school, to draw your favorite character with his shirt off. (Hides away picture before rabid fangirls find it.) (It's under tight lock and key.)

_(Guys Only!)_ The same as the one above except the girl was wearing real skimpy clothing. (Watches as the characters come up to defend the girls and beat the living shit out of the pervs.) (Who saw that one coming?)

_(Submitted by anonymous PM)_ You've had……adult rated dreams about yourself and a character.

_(Submitted by anonymous PM) (Girls Only)_ After a very intimate moment with your boyfriend/fiancé/husband he asks who (insert guy character name) is. (When I read that I was like, "Oh shit! I feel bad for you!")

_(Guys Only)_ Same as above just switch words to make it true.

-------

_**Scenario One:**_

A young student stayed after class and was standing at the blackboard writing repeatedly, _'(insert character name here) is great.'_ Soon every inch of the blackboard was covered in chalky letters and the student stood back. The teacher looked up when they heard the chalk no longer scratching across the board and saw the work the student had done.

"Teacher, I've written that sentence down over a hundred times now. Can I go home?" the young student asked cradling their sore writing hand.

"Yes, and remember. NEVER, EVER disrespect the awesomeness of (insert character name) again!"

_(There's adult obsession. Sigh.)_

-------

_**Scenario Two:**_

Three girls were walking around their favorite hang out. They finally decided that it was time to rest and laid down in the grass to look up at the clouds. The first girl pointed up to the sky and said, "Cool! I see a book!"

"Yeah I see it! Oh, look over there. I see a boat cutting through the ocean!" the second one said with a smile.

"I see (insert character name) dismembering his/her enemy with (insert weapon name). See look you can see the demon's head falling away and blood spurting out," the last girl said tracing the clouds with her fingers. Absolute silence followed this and she looked up to see her friends staring at her in fear.

"Way to kill a mood."

_(……Um……I'm actually guilty of this. After this my friends said I couldn't look up at clouds anymore.)_

_-------_

_**Scenario Three**_

A young girl was sitting under a tree reading the Odyssey. The test over the book was in a week and she had only gotten through the first hundred pages. Her friend came up and looked at her with a smile. He bent down and says, "So you're finally doing your homework instead of reading Yu-Yu Hakusho stories?"

No response.

"Oh hey! Don't ignore me!" he laughed as he tugged on the book. It fell out of her hands and in its stead was a packet of paper. The boy cocked his head to the side and looked at the paper to see its title was, _'FANFICTION STORY FOR YU-YU HAKUSHO'._

"AGH!" he growled as he looked at his friend in annoyance. She did not even react and he quickly saw that she had her headphones in. He pulled one out and heard Yu-Yu Hakusho, Smile Bomb.

"Hey, I was listening to that! Oh hey. When'd you get here?" the girl asked finally taking notice of her friend.

"GET HELP YOU OVER OBSESSED FANGIRL!"

_(Oh yeah……I'm guilty of this one too.)_

_-------_

_**Scenario Four:**_

A group of friends were sitting around at lunch talking about what thoughts come to mind when they heard certain songs. The current song topic was Glamorous by Fergie.

"That song is freaking annoying," a guy said rolling his eyes at his friends.

"It is not!" a girl growled slapping him in the back of the head, "It reminds me that the only way to make it in the world is make it big and have CASH!"

"Alright! New song topic!" the one on the middle of the circular table called.

"Ok, ok, ok. Um……the next song is going to be……Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted'!" another member of the group smirk flashing devious eyes to the person stuck in the middle. Instantly all eyes were upon them and they looked at them in annoyance.

"What?!"

"That song is you when it comes to Yu-Yu Hakusho!" they all chorused together.

"…I hate you all…"

_(Oh yeah……it happened. That's all I'm saying.)_

_-------_

_**Scenario Five:**_

"If I had to choose between Juryia, Orochimaru, or Tsunade as a teacher in real life I'd choose……Tsunade!" a guy said as he kicked the hacky-sac over to his friend.

"I'd chose Juryia. I don't want the transsexual snake!" another answered with a laugh.

"Tsunade would be killer!" a girl answered as she kicked the hacky-sac over to her friend.

"No if you want to talk about insane teachers look at my Judo Sensei! If I had to compare him to any anime sensei it would be……GENKAI! That old bat and my teacher are the exact same!" another answered as she kicked the hacky-sac back.

"WHAT THE HELL?! We were talking about Naruto and you pull YU-YU HAKUSHO OUTTA FREAKING NOWHERE!"

"So, your point is……?"

"Get help damn it!"

_(This happened and they got so mad at me for bring Yu-Yu Hakusho into a Naruto conversation. LOL!)_

-------

_**Scenario Six:**_

"I'm not a fangirl damn it! I'm just giggle happy and want to huggle a picture of (insert character name) whenever I see one!"

"……That's the fing definition of FANGIRL!"

-------

_**Scenario Seven:**_

"I dare you."

"No."

I double dog dare you."

"Double no."

"I triple dog dare you!"

"God damn it! Fine I'll do it!"

"Right here in front of the whole lunch room."

"(insert character name) IS THE HOTTEST MOST SEXY BEAST I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Entire lunch room falls silent.

"Dude……I so did not think you'd do it."

"…die…"

_(This was retarded, but……it actually happened in my school. I looked up from the lunch with the 'WTF' look on my face.)_

_-------_

_**Scenario Eight:**_

It was study hall. The room was absolutely silent and the only sounds were the scratching of pencils and the occasional snort of a sleepy student. Everyone knew the teacher was strict when it came to silence. No one dared to speak against her for fear of her cruel and unusual punishments. Then suddenly out of the silence a young student's voice screeched out.

"I LOVE YU-YU HAKUSHO!"

"Detention! Go now!"

Needless to say the teacher later looked 'Yu-Yu Hakusho' up on the computer to realize what the hell the student meant.

-------

_**Scenario Nine:**_

"Bitch he's mine!"

"Bitch he'd kill you!"

"Bitch he'd slaughter you!"

"Bitch-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCHES!"

Silence.

"Ok, now that I have your attention, may I ask which one of us handsomely awesome guys would you be talking about?"

"(insert character name) from Yu-Yu Hakusho."

"……ouch. Beaten out by an anime/manga guy……"

_(Yet again, it happened in my school.)_

-------

_**Scenario Ten:**_

"Alright class. So tell me the scene you wrote for your favorite TV show! You first."

"(insert a very normal answer here)"

"Good. I look forward to reading it. You next."

"(insert another dull, normal answer here)"

"Good, good. You could use a little more description though. Now for you."

"Well, I decided to write about how (insert character name) was thrown into the Makai and how they only had their (insert weapon name) by their side. Their (insert attack name or names) were useless and they had to rely on their own physical power to get back to Reikai to report to Koenma and stop Ningenkai from falling completely apart!"

"……go to the counselor."

-------------

_To Be Continued……Again!_

_-------------_

_**Well there you go! I thought this was kinda funny! I hope you all liked it and that I get some more reviews! I just had to try the new idea because someone was begging me too. Lol. I hope you liked it and trust me. There is so much more to come!**_


End file.
